This invention relates to devices for smoking combustible materials and, more particularly, to a device having a multiplicity of chambers for storage of combustible materials or ash waste materials. The chambers are not in gaseous communication with the smoke passage. The device when constructed with the proper dimensions will enable the smoker to draw the smoke created by burning of the combustible materials through the smoke passage without any substantial amounts of smoke escaping into the atmosphere which has not passed through the smoke passage.